


永夜

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi
Summary: Dream of dream of dream.





	永夜

（7,0）（百分之九十九点九日常）

“现在的天气，真是只要用盛夏这个词就能描述啊。”

东京的街头，穿着酒保服的男人听到身边雷鬼头的前辈这样感叹着，觉得自己也仿佛要从穿着皮鞋的双脚开始逐渐熔化在从柏油路面的缝隙里升腾起来一般的随东京的盛夏而来的热气当中了。 

浑身上下仿佛连同衣服一起浸透在了汗水中，哪怕只是经过一家恰好打开门的商店，飘出来的冷气也足以使人从头到脚感到一阵舒爽。

啊，工作完之后果然还是去买布丁，顺便可以在开足了冷气的店里多呆一会儿……这么打算着，却突然在热到令人窒息的空气里闻到一股熟悉的讨厌味道，平和岛静雄停下脚步，回头，折原临也果然在身后露出恶心的笑容。

布丁和冷气什么的登时抛于脑后。

像往常无数次那样，就近拔出一根路标，追上去，打斗，跳蚤逃跑，打斗结束。

虽然早已心照不宣，但是与默契无关，因为无论是打斗还是逃跑，肯定无一不是在临也的计划当中，甚至自己对于他的讨厌，也可能是临也为了实现他的某个阴谋诡计而故意布下的圈套。想到无意中帮助临也促成过什么事也未尝可知，烦躁简直要化为巨兽撕裂自己的胸膛，然后把那家伙的险恶用心嘶吼到全世界都知道。

最终这样的想法还是臣服于夏日的炎热气候与街边冒着森森冷气的冰汽水。

“最近真热啊。”重新回到田中前辈身边时听到对方一边擦着汗一边这样抱怨着，“啊，谢谢，真是及时。”迫不及待地将汽水贴在脸上并发出舒服的叹息，果然这才是夏天最棒的享受。

“最近真热啊。”

“大概是快要下雨了吧。”

行人的交谈断断续续地飘入他耳中，虽然未能消得半分暑气，但是即将下雨的希望还是令他精神一震。

“本来想着下班一起去居酒屋的，”结束工作时前辈无可奈何地笑了笑，“静雄你看起来心情不好的样子，还是早点回家休息吧。”

呐呐，听说过“平行世界”吗，那是存在于理论上的无限可能的世界，所有的空间、时间、物质、能量以及法则和常数，一切存在与可能存在的事物，被造物主之手放置于一个个无限的平行世界之中。

这个世界彼此敌对的两人，在另一个平行世界中可能是彼此相爱的，彼此相爱的两人，在另一个世界中可能是互不相识的。

世界仿佛在他面前凭空分成了无数个，平和岛静雄追逐着折原临也，平和岛静雄躲避着折原临也，平和岛静雄哀求着折原临也，平和岛静雄威胁着折原临也，平和岛静雄给折原临也写信，平和岛静雄收到折原临也的来信，平和岛静雄对着折原临也的尸体泣不成声，平和岛静雄对着折原临也的尸体无动于衷，平和岛静雄与折原临也相伴一生，平和岛静雄与折原临也素未谋面……

如果将视线投向最为邻近的两个平行世界，便可以看到于另一个没有遇到临也的平行世界中，他和前辈在下班后心情尚好，于是一起去居酒屋喝酒，也许会遇到一个不错的过夜对象；而在这一个，与临也打架后心情不佳的他在下班后直接回家，坐在矮桌前一边喝啤酒一边看电视，电视里的女主播播报着近期的天气，同样暗红色的眼眸总是让他想到一只跳来跳去的虫子，可是，为什么要用“同样”这个词语呢？

好在这个莫名其妙的问题也没有困扰他多久，毕竟就算明日就是世界末日，今天还是要按时睡觉的。

刷牙时他看着镜子，想起几个小时之前透过好似具象化的气流看到的场景。

那时的他恼怒地喘息着，手中不知是今天报废的第几根路标还未来得及放下，视野之中，宿敌逃跑的背影仿佛要熔化在城市闷热的暑气之中。

客厅里女主播的声音仍在继续：“……近期将有大规模降雨，请记得携带雨具……”

最后用凉水洗了把脸，镜子里的人也定定地挂着一张滴水的脸看着他，用琥珀色的眼睛。

真是闷热啊，快要下雨了吧。

 

（0,7）（呼吸消散于掌心）

视野亮起来的时候，眼前出现了那张再熟悉不过的脸，瞳色暗红，一对黑眼圈厚重明显，周围是这家伙的事务所，而自己正俯视着坐于宽大办公椅上的对方。

居然对他摆出一副颓废的样子，那么就这样干脆放弃人生也不会有什么怨言了吧！

他本想先这样吼叫一番，然而身体丝毫不受控制，他看到自己俯下身，右手抚摸一般擦过那人的脸庞，最终停留在那人苍白的脖颈。

他想过很多次，从认识那人开始，有朝一日终将亲手终结对方的生命，很明显对方也对他抱有相同的恶意，没有想到的是，他们居然为了这样的执念纠缠了那么多年。如今终于将对方的性命握在手中，他却没有丝毫的喜悦，因为对方是那样狡诈的一个人，也许死在自己手上也是那人的计划，而自己的行为也许反而遂了那人的意。

总之只要杀了对方，量这只跳蚤也无法在死后再耍什么花招，伴着莫名沉重起来的心情，他缓缓收紧了手掌。

甚至没有用多少力气，对方的脖颈就比钢铁路标更快地变了形状，他被那变化吸引得着了迷，于是对方无力的抵抗也可忽略不计了。

他看见那人在自己手里的挣扎渐渐弱下来，最终停止，心中不确定的疑惑感渐渐放大。

真的死掉了么，这只跳蚤？

他甚至直接从脖子那里折断了对方的颈椎，然后看着对方失去支撑而歪到一边的头颅，他才后知后觉，那人真的死了。

他没有杀人之后的恐惧，也没有得偿所愿的欣喜，他只感到空虚，一阵不知所措的空虚。

而后他注意到了之前不曾发现过的，被那人深藏起的秘密，书架上的玻璃罐中，静静漂浮着沉溺于梦境之中一般的绝美的女子头颅，虽然之前不曾谋面，静雄野兽一般的直觉却第一时间告诉他——那是他的无头好友一直寻找着的头。

然而他却不由自主地后退了一步，多年不曾感受到的仿佛镌刻于本能一般的恐惧密不透风地包裹住了他，虽然明明知道那是好友的头，他却害怕到指尖都在抑制不住地颤抖。而后，就在他的注视下，头颅睁开了那双连睫毛的形状都完美无缺的眼睛，碧绿色的眼球转了过来，没有半分感情地，看了过来。

他仿佛被什么东西击中了，如同一个被人控制的提线木偶，他踉跄了一下，跪了下来，面前是那人仍然停留于生命最后一刻如同惊讶一般的表情。那双暗红色的眼睛已经开始了腐坏前的倒计时，他却觉得它们仍在直勾勾地盯着他，没有半分感情地，盯着他。

不要看我不要看我不要再看我了……

想要这么说，他却已失去对于口舌的控制能力，不只是口舌，他看到视野的两边各出现了一只手，颤抖着的，他自己的手，将那人的躯体搂进了怀里，对方的头死气沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上。

也许那双眼睛仍在看着我也不一定，如同在观看一部以第一视角讲述着他人的故事的电影，他冷静地这样思考着，这时他感觉脸上有温热而潮湿的触感滑过。

 

（6,0）（疑惑对逞强）

“静雄，你最近有见到临也吗？”接到好友的电话时平和岛静雄没有半点意外的感觉，因为就在半个小时，他刚刚看到搬运工对他举起PDA，屏幕上是同样的问题。

倒不如说，更值得意外的是居然会向他这个犬猿之仲询问那家伙的行踪，难道已经到了这种有病乱投医的地步了吗？

“啧，那个跳蚤啊，问他的妹妹们不是更清楚吗？”很不耐烦地回绝了新罗，因为只要是涉及那个家伙的话题多一秒，自己的心情就会更加糟糕一分，何况通过询问一个人的宿敌来了解那人最近的行踪的做法也是有够愚蠢。

然而事实是最先发现折原临也不见了的正是折原双子，在向哥哥索要生活费时发现不论是事务所还是公寓都空无一人。

打电话给矢雾波江，助手小姐在那头冷漠地表示只知道自己的老板给自己放了一个长期的带薪休假其它的一概不知无可奉告好了没什么事就先挂了不要打扰对于诚二校园生活的观察活动。

看起来事情陷入了僵局，平和岛静雄却丝毫没有任何急于推动情节发展的想法或努力，甚至明眼人都能看出来的，心情好到了异常的地步，连拆门的动作都可以是一边哼着小调一边完成的。

找不见临也对于静雄来说更像是一件好事，若是在自家房子里发现一只神出鬼没而且打也打不死的蟑螂时，最现实的莫过于祈祷它搬家，就算这只蟑螂仍会孜孜不倦持之以恒地污染空气传播疾病，但那毕竟是别人家的事情了。

呼吸着无一丝跳蚤味掺杂的新鲜空气，所以即使这空气炙热到快要燃着肺部也不是那么不可忍受了。

 

这座城市每天都有人在消失，能被他人发觉的，譬如疾病、自尽、袭击、意外，也有并不那么容易被他人发现的，譬如房子里已经开始隐隐发出腐臭的躯体。

大概是自知命不久矣，所以想在最后任性一次吧，遇到这样没有任何亲属消息——也许已经没有任何亲属留存于世的欠债人，催债人也只能自认倒霉，交给警视厅来处理。

“静雄你啊，是头一次碰到这种情况吧，我只在刚工作时遇到过这种情况，也是手足无措了好一阵呢，”回去的路上，田中汤姆感受到了静雄一片沉默下隐藏着的异样情绪，主动开导起后辈来，“话说回来，这样的人还算是幸福了，毕竟还有政府为他们料理后事嘛。”

静雄自然懂得汤姆未说出口的“不幸的人”是哪些人——流浪汉，虽然仍然每天出现在人们的视线里，却连政府的户籍都已经擦除了他们的存在的人，若是某天死于不知何处，大概连之前每天都会经过他身旁的人都无法发觉——那样流浪猫流浪狗一般的存在。

然而静雄想到的是另一些人，那些死于黑帮的斗争，死于血拼、死于拷问、被处刑而死的人，他们内部一定是有一张名单的，也许上面有一个名字是“折原临也”。这样与黑白道都有所牵连，而且热衷于挑起争端的人，若不是真有些本事，早应当被浇在水泥柱里沉入海里了。

身旁的田中前辈早已转换了话题，一边用手徒劳地扇着风一边抱怨着：“明明说会有降雨，现在真是连天气预报也越来越不能相信了。”

静雄没有答话，甚至没有注意到田中发了一句牢骚，他想象着将要被浇筑成水泥柱的人，眼睁睁地看着泥浆落下来，逐渐覆盖了脚面、小腿、大腿、腹部、胸部、脖颈……

只是想想，便觉得要窒息了。

 

（0,6）（无限次自杀）

他们站在施工大厦的天台，那人倚在天台边缘的栏杆上，姿势随意，头顶是沉重的云层，脚下是高低错落的楼房拼出的歪歪斜斜的线条，一路延伸至远处的地平线上，黑云压境。

“要下雨了，小静。”那人像往常一样站在警戒线以外的地方，在坠落的边缘游走着，摇摇晃晃的，却从来不会真正落下。

那人总喜欢高处，学校的天台、楼房的顶部，连与别人说话时都习惯尽可能地令对方仰视自己。他曾经嘲讽那人“烟和笨蛋都喜欢高的地方”，那是在国中，他们还能以嘴炮结束纷争的时期，那人难得地没有反唇相讥，只是朝他晃了晃手里全优的成绩单。

他被噎得说不出反驳的话来，连拳头也失去了力气。

当时虽然染了黄色的头发天天和校内校外的人打架，然而老实的学生本分还未曾变质，也未放弃对于追求像普通人一样平平淡淡的人生的追求，于是在上课和没有人找茬的课下都努力学习终于勉力保持着可以正常毕业的成绩的他，看到了那人明明总是不务正业地总是把心思用在耍小聪明和算计别人身上，却可以轻易拿到全优时，内心的情绪如同要将他吞没一般。

他视若珍宝梦寐以求的，却被那人弃若敝履，如同那人单方面地否定了他一直以来为之作出的全部努力。

大概是从那时起，连对方的存在都无法容忍了，因为仅仅是看到那人，就会想起他曾在那人面前彻底地落败，于对方可能只是一件微小到不值得记住的一次普通的口角，在他心里却惊天动地到了差点撼动人生目标的地步。

怎么可能不恨那人呢，他可是，恨到想要那人消失的地步啊。

他想过无数次要使对方死亡，虐杀扼杀谋杀刺杀搏杀抹杀枪杀抹杀诱杀……最后却将最大的希望寄托于虚无缥缈的意外，走在大街上看到那人会希望广告牌掉下来砸到对方头上，看到对方吃饭时会希望对方下一口就被寿司噎死，看不到那人时会希望对方在自己看不到的地方默默死亡，现在看到倚在栏杆上的那人时，他同样期望着能致使对方死亡的意外的发生。

想要那个病态地热爱着危险的人消失分明是很简单的，只要栏杆断裂，甚至不必自己动手……于是这样的念头在面对无比厌恶的犬猿之仲时十分自然地浮现于他脑海。

也许是因为想过一万次就会变成现实？总之下一秒栏杆松动，那人失去平衡。

惊吓的感觉如同窒息，他奔过去，抓住了对方的手。那人只有一只手被自己抓住，脚下是几十米的空气和其下的水泥地，然而对方眼中却是带着嘲讽的冰冷：“看啊，小静，下雨了。”

那人跌下高楼，与雨点共同破碎于坚硬的地面。

那人坠落高崖，下方是一片白色的乱石嶙峋。

那人服食剧毒，狰狞的表情凝固在脸上。

那人迷失大漠，烈日下仅余皮囊。

那人永沉深海，尸骨无存。

那人遇到暴徒袭击，血摊了一地。

那人身在地震的中心，断裂的板材下那双手由温热渐渐冰冷。

他见证了无数次对方的死亡，无数次，如同土拨鼠日的诅咒，永无止境。

 

（5,0）（世事难料）

“你要在这里赖多久，医院才是你应该去的地方吧。”

平和岛静雄一进门就看到多年好友和犬猿之仲像小孩子一样互相扯来扯去，赛尔提手足无措地站在一边挥着PDA。

看到静雄进来他们都停了下来。临也身上穿着病号服一样的衣服，大概因为换了衣服才掏不出折刀，看到静雄也只是很快地调笑了几句然后在静雄发怒之前飞快地逃进了新罗家为病人准备的客房。

看到静雄进来，新罗揉了揉皱起的眉心，一本正经地用演话剧一般的语调高声喊叫着：“天呐为什么都要在这时候来烦我，这就是所谓的福无双至祸不单行吗，真是见者伤心闻者落泪啊，赛尔提我需要你爱的抱抱——痛痛痛……”

多年恶友的声音变为浅薄的背景音，越飘越远，逐渐占据了静雄思想的变为另一件事——虽然被掩盖在足够宽大的病号服下，但明显突出的腕骨向他透露了事实——折原临也正在飞快地消瘦下去。

不明所以，新罗明显不是会虐待病人的医生，更何况这个“病人”是他多年的好友；折原临也自己也从不压抑自己的欲望和需求，没道理在未受限制或压迫的情况下如同苦行僧一般折磨自己。

那么答案就只有一个：折原临也，确确实实地病了。

 

不可思议，被新罗留下吃饭，饭桌对面那个在他印象中总是作出一副高高在上的样子玩弄人心的人坐在对面专心地喝着粥，表情认真，低下头去时能看到头顶中央有个发旋，毛绒绒的样子让他想起独尊丸的手感。

他看得直白又认真，丝毫没有顾忌与人交往的基本礼仪之类的问题，毕竟他们的交往一开始就已超出了正常关系的范畴，临也也没有和他计较什么，兀自顶着能把人燃着的视线低头吃饭。

最后打破宁静的是新罗，他先是咳了一声，待静雄和临也都看过去了，才慢慢开口。新罗说这次临也的病有些古怪，他甚至无法遏制临也身体的快速衰竭，新罗说临也继续呆在这里也是等死，不如去医院看看，或者去尼布罗研究一下，他新罗没别的本事，护着临也不让他们人体实验的能力还是有的。

平和岛静雄本来还有些奇怪，折原临也生病了医得好医不好关他平和岛静雄什么事，然后才恍然大悟新罗这话原来有一半的用意是说给他听的，大意是人是你带回来的也得由你负责送出去。

想明白了就有些无可奈何，毕竟新罗这话多少有些甩锅的成分，劝不动折原临也就把锅扣在当初把折原临也送过来的平和岛静雄身上。

这算个什么事，平和岛静雄想，这下他还真有点小情绪了，怪当初找到折原临也的是他不是门田京平喽。这时候他开始讨厌自己的直觉了，觉什么不好，非要找折原临也，这下好了，多了个大麻烦，人还不一定能救回来。

但是从另一个方面来说，新罗连他都搬出来了，就说明对折原临也是真没办法了。

怎么生病了都挡不住这家伙任性，今天必须得押送去医院。平和岛静雄在心里默默地啧了一声，然后他看见折原临也仿佛听见了一般皱起眉，还以为自己的表情嫌弃得太明显，刚想开口就看见临也猛地站起来，捂着嘴冲进了卫生间，他愣愣地坐在那里，听见里面传出撕心裂肺的呕吐声。

 

（0,5）（寿司换来短暂和平）

“拜托了小静，把这里弄乱了我会很难办啊。”窸窸窣窣的几声，那人举了举手里的外卖袋，“正好买了露西亚寿司，要一起吃吗？”

他站在那人的事务所门口，手里还握着刚拆下的门板，他经常这样毫不见外地不请自来，连动作都有了驾轻就熟的感觉。

也许是恰好，也许是长久以来的心照不宣，那人于此时此刻无声息地出现在他身后，举着外卖问他要不要一起吃寿司。

即使没有回头，他也能在脑中凭空想象出对方的样子来，那人穿着一身颜色肃穆的黑色衣服，外套的款式却很孩子气，两种截然相反的气质，配着那张脸却毫无违和感，反而突然有了蛊惑人心使人疯狂的力量。

他想起那人的大量信徒，觉得若是地狱真有十八层那么那人一定极适合放在最下一层，单凭那人巧舌如簧舌灿莲花的功夫，很多人反而会相信那里才是真正的天堂也未可说。

那人在危险的地方行走了那么久，揣测人心恐怕就像本能一样简单，甚至连这种在双方之间约定俗成的事情，也有可能是那人暗示后的无形战果。

从他手下完全保住一间事务所——尤其是那人的事务所——怎么想都是不可能完成的任务，那人恐怕也对这一点心知肚明，那么那人更可能退而求其次，比如用这种莫名其妙的习惯，尽可能地降低一些损失。

虽然在想到这一点的时候会莫名地有一种“又被那人耍了”的不甘，但既然寿司可以带给他更大的满足感，况且这种情况下那人给他的都是他的薪水难以承担的高级寿司，没人会和口舌之欲过不去，所以他每一次还是老老实实地坐在沙发上，接过那人递过来的一份寿司。

这显然是一个经过双方的长久磨合才产生的习惯，但最初究竟是个什么情况，他们是何时才对这种事熟稔起来，以至于连双方传递寿司的手法、落座的方式、进食的速度都充满了本不应在犬猿之仲间存在的默契感，他努力回想，却始终一无所获。

如同世界存在之初就已经理所当然，他想不起当初两人是如何在厮杀的日常中劈开这样一个安静得如同暴风眼一般的和平岛，两人如何像两头互相认定对方侵占了自己的领地的野兽一般争斗、交涉、妥协，最终达到这样一个系于发丝般脆弱的平和关系。

过去如同镜花水月，终不可寻，连窗外的声音都虚假起来，真实存在着的仿佛只有手中的寿司，暂时和平的两人，和这间事务所。

但这终究只是错觉，他想，况且就算是虚假的也无所谓。

雨水落下来像一个无声的约定，下雨的时候总是让人心生倦怠，适时共享的露西亚寿司就可以换来一小会儿难得的和平，直到雨停。

这时他们就会像来神时打架被赛门一手一个提进店里强行和好时一样，坐在一起吃一会儿寿司。

他看到手里的寿司，平静了下来，两人分别坐在桌子两边的沙发上，一边慢慢吃着寿司，一边听着雨声淅淅沥沥地小下来。

 

（4,0）（态度转变）

阴沉天气持续了很久，仔细想来，应该是开始于平和岛静雄找到折原临也的那天。

说起来有些讽刺，那么多认识临也的人满世界寻找他，最后偏偏是静雄这个一开始就放弃努力的人发现了他。

具体如何平和岛静雄已经不愿去回想，但是在他看到折原临也的第一眼时，虽然表现在外的只是临也比起上一次见面看起来又瘦了一些，但有一个声音在他心底说：他活不了多久了。

于是他无视临也的挣扎与嘲讽强行将对方如同一个麻袋一般扛出门，而在那时，他看到如同魔术一般，方才还没有一片云的天空上，已经聚集了厚重的云翳，一直延伸到被重重高楼遮挡的视线之外。

然而直到现在，平和岛静雄站在医院门口的垃圾桶旁，抽完了最后一口烟，顺手按灭在砂盘时，乌云依旧阴沉沉地压在这座城市的上方。

即使是池袋的战争傀儡，拥有着超出正常极限的肉体与力量，在端坐于高天原的神明眼中，也只是蝼蚁一般的人类而已。

就像任何一个普通人一样，将烟头丢入垃圾桶内，转身走进医院大门的平和岛静雄，看起来与阴云之下的其他一千三百万人并无区别。

 

那天之后的日子只能用浑浑噩噩来形容，不，倒不如说，几乎所有的日子都是浑浑噩噩地度过的。这样靠体力吃饭的工作，即使是干架傀儡也无法担保自己到底能做到几时，回头看过去的几年，居然什么都还没觉察到就已经过去了。

自己找到临也的那天，究竟是星期二，还是星期三来着？

平和岛静雄站在标着“折原临也”的门外思考了一会儿，终于承认，就连今天是星期几也全然忘记了。

对于高中时的自己来说，忘记今天是周几是一件不可思议的事情，但是工作后便自然而然地失去了这一项技能，实在要说还有什么残余的话，大概就是结束了休息日的星期一与休息日之前的星期五。

而无论是那些正计时倒计时都可计数的高中时期，还是后来进入社会，学着成为大人到现在的社畜，总有一个名字是和他紧密相连的，虽然从那连接里明显可见荆棘与血光。

所有人，包括汤姆前辈和新罗都会小心而又体贴地不在他面前提起那个名字，但是每一次发怒时、怒气随着自贩机的脱手而出以及对方的倒地而消散时，甚至是他穿着那身标志性的行头走在池袋的街头时，那个人的名字总会不期然地出现，从那些小心翼翼的围观者、好事者、炫耀者、散播谣言者口中吐出，落入他耳中，以与自己的名字并列的姿态。

如同嘲讽。

对一个彻底的失败者的嘲讽。

 

于是连他自己都无法解释为什么现在能平静地面对折原临也了。

“是小静吧，”折原临也把头扭向他的方向，“居然会来看望我，该说……”

平和岛静雄心中一惊，那双眼睛没有看向他，也没有看向任何有什么明显标志物的地方，甚至连眼神这种东西都不存在，那分明是一双盲人的眼睛，即使住进了医院，临也的病情还是不可缓解地快速恶化了。他还在等着对方的下半句话，床上的人却没了声息。

“阿临哥真是的，又是说到一半就自顾自地睡着了。”守在一边的折原舞流抱怨着，却不由自主地红了眼眶。

“歉（抱歉）……守（请帮忙照看一下）……微（一会儿就好）……”

看起来稳重一些的姊姊微微欠身，然后以完全不输给妹妹的速度跑了出去。

大概是怕妹妹跑到太远的地方吧，虽然情绪激动这种事情在医院是可以理解的，但是如果自顾自跑到不知道什么地方也去会给别人带来困扰吧。

门的隔音效果不是很好，隐隐约约听到姐妹两人小声的啜泣声。

静雄看着这一幕，有无数句礼貌圆滑或推心置腹的安慰可以讲，却不知道该说哪一句。他不由得想如果是临也一定没问题，他一向擅长将真的说成假的，黑的说成白的，他知道对方会想听什么样的话，并能以正确的方式讲出来。

他自己却连在幽少有的不开心的时候都不知道该安慰对方什么。

他扭头看着折原临也，难得一见的乖巧模样，忍不住伸手抚摸对方的头发：“连自己的妹妹哭泣都不去安慰，真是……”

他没有再说下去，只是又揉了两把临也的头发。

那个能说会道的人现在无觉无知地躺在床上，神色安详。

 

（0,4）（开始听对方说话）

首先看到的，是夕阳。橘色的阳光均匀地涂抹在池袋的街道和行人的表面，整个世界如同加了滤镜一般。

那人就在对面，不同于街上枫糖一般的颜色，对面的人坐在阴影布下的灰色中，如同那人一直行走的黑白之间模糊狭窄的灰色世道。

他愣了一下，才意识到那人坐在SPAZIO他喜欢的那个可以观察到街道上的人群的位置，而他正坐在那人对面的位置上，记忆里他在街上仰望过那人和这个位置很多次，而它从未有过例外，一直是空着的。

“我喜欢人类。”

他愣了一下，看向对面，那人没有看他，感受到他的注视，才将视线从街上来来去去的人群身上移向他。

“原来能听到我讲话了吗？”很奇怪，明明之前已经听过对方开口说话，但直到那人一个人默默道出无人闻听的告白时，才有种“原来可以听到了”的意识。

而在他思考着这些时，那人已经无比自然地开始了新的话题。

“缸中之脑，小静听说过这个吗？不不，小静估计连高中的规定课程都已经忘光了吧。”

“闭嘴。”

虽然已经忘记了是何时何处听说过，但他的脑海中的确浮现出了那个飘浮在充满了营养液的鱼缸之中，身不由己地接收着虚拟的信息却不自知的大脑。

自己会是一只被禁锢于缸中的大脑吗？

我所看到的，所接触到的，是真的吗？

“你所看到的，所接触到的，是真的吗？”

如同拥有了读心的能力，那人问道，每个字的发音都由恶意凝结而生一般。

“想过这个可能性吗，你自己就有可能是缸中之脑什么的？全都是假的，你走过的路、看过的风景、咽下的食物、遇到的人、你的朋友、你的家人都是，包括幽也……”

“闭嘴！”

忍不住打断了对方的无礼发言，早该知道，这家伙嘴里绝对讲不出什么好话。

“开玩笑~绝对不可能存在会无聊到用小静做这种实验的奇怪科学家啦，因为小静的脑子只有草履虫那么大嘛。”

“但是啊，有一种非常方便常见的方式可以达到类似的效果哦，就是梦境哦，至于为什么会是梦境呢。”

“我想我需要一本《梦的解析》。”

魔术一般地，桌子中央出现了一本大部头，仅看那不容忽视的厚度就知道绝对不可能是他会有兴趣看的。

与魔术不同，这本书并非突然出现，而是它原本就在那里，却不知为何被他忽略了，就像如果桌子中央有一小块颜色不明显的污渍，他忽视了那块污渍，刚刚才发现原来那是一本书。

“我看看……是在这一页，直接读原文小静大概不能理解吧，那么暂时免费提供一下翻译服务，大意是潜意识所强烈渴望的东西会出现在梦境中喔。”

“看起来，我快要死掉了吧，原来小静的潜意识所期望的是这个呀。”

“该说，一点也不意外呢。”

那人饮下的咖啡残留在嘴角，暗色的水渍乍一看如同鲜血。

他感到一阵恐慌，却什么话也说不出来。

不是的，一定不是这样，我对你……除了恨，还有什么呢？

窗外残阳如血。

 

（3,0）（自我欺骗）

“静~雄~哥，梦到大波姐姐了吗？”睁开眼睛，双子中名叫舞流的那一个故意作出的夸张表情近在咫尺。平和岛静雄茫然地四处望了一圈才想起自己来看护临也，居然保持着胳膊支在床头柜上的姿势睡着了，急忙紧张地看了看挂点滴的瓶子，看到药水只滴了一半才放下心来。

放学后来接班的双子在一旁叽叽喳喳地控诉着。

“阿临哥刚才还醒了一小会儿，现在又睡着了。”

“觉（清醒的时间）……稀（变少了）……”

折原临也醒着的时候越来越少，昏睡的时候越来越多，终于到现在，他一天只有很少的时候是清醒的了。

平和岛静雄走在池袋的街头，今天也是炎热又平静的一天，虽然太阳已经快要落下，然而热气仍然占据着越发显得拥挤的空间，仿佛从四面八方包裹着行人。

平和岛静雄今天去探视的时候临也也没有醒，于是静雄只能坐在那里默默看着他苍白的睡脸。临也安静地躺在那里，像一个精致的模型，葡萄糖溶液一滴一滴安静地滴落，窗外是夕阳灼烧着的天空，看过去有一种虚幻的美感。

“……怕（在害怕什么吗）？”彼时九琉璃这样问他，与总是喧嚣的妹妹不同，姐姐平日缄默，收敛起情绪的眼瞳却好似洞悉了一切。

“没什么，”虽然这样回答了，然而心悸的感觉久久不散，他想临也于自己终究是重要的，然而那与一般意义上的所谓“重要的人”不同，他对于临也的所有感情——无论是恨意还是那些他不知该如何定义的感受——大概是亲人之外最强烈的了，他不知道这些虚无缥缈的东西会于何时，随着这个人的消失，轰然崩塌。

只是想到这些也觉得心上好像破了一个洞一般，风从那里吹过去，不知为何竟是凉飕飕的。

不可思议，平和岛静雄想到自己的犬猿之仲的死亡时居然会感到害怕，若是让折原临也知道了——若是之前的折原临也，得到这种情报大概也是易如反掌的——一定会嘲笑他到让他抬不起头的地步，不，他怎么会让折原临也说出半句话，果然还是要杀了他让他永远闭嘴……平和岛静雄看向自己的手，它控制不住地颤抖，仿佛曾经犯下罪孽。

也许自己真的曾在某个世界真的杀死过临也也未尝不可能，静雄想起已经完全不记得何时何处听说到的平行世界的事情，某天自己打开了一扇门，也许那扇门就通向平行世界，就像电视里演的那样，也许那个世界里自己已经彻底杀死了临也，也许自己不曾认识临也，也许自己与临也关系不错。

然而电视剧里的故事一般是不会在生活中真正发生的，况且这后一种可能多多少少令他感到难以想象，自己居然能和跳蚤好好相处什么的，不可能的吧。

浸透后背的汗已经说不准究竟是被天气热到流汗还是所谓的吓出一身冷汗了。

“……怕？”看他沉默许久，九琉璃曾再次这样问他，固执又坚定的样子。

那只害人的跳蚤死掉有什么好怕的，彼时他想要这么回答的，但是对着别人妹妹这样说哥哥实在太过失礼，于是并没有把它送出口。

会有这样如同诅咒一般的想法也不能完全怪静雄，毕竟对于两人来说，互相厌恶才是两人关系的真正写照。

往常他们两个在一起的时候多半是在争斗，在街道上满怀着对于对方的最为真诚的恶意，那只跳蚤跳来跳去怎么也捉不到，手里的小刀好像永远也甩不完。

但街上的路牌也是拔不完的，这么想着，他毫不犹豫地又拔起一根路牌，丝毫不曾考虑这样的行为会对别人造成怎样的困扰。

总有一天杀了你。

然而那样充满戾气的想法也只有在满怀对跳蚤的杀意的时候才会有了，面对死气沉沉睡着的临也，他只能摸摸双子的脑袋，回答她们：“会好的。”

 

（0,3）（虚假的死亡）

“此时夕阳与晨曦如此相似。”那人黑漆漆的身影印在身后晚霞燃烧后残留的余烬上如同一枚剪影，他在童年时曾经深深恐惧过那种只有人的轮廓却如同拥有着灵魂一般的怪物，直到多年后他长大成人，发现自己也是一只拥有着人类外形的怪物。

人们总觉得怪物比勇士更加无可畏惧，因为它们就是恐惧本身。

是这样吗，年幼的怪物深深筑起高墙，既然无论去到哪里总逃不开破坏，不如干脆停留于废墟。

于是怪力的少年固执站立在废墟的中央，并不在意周围的废墟是被破坏的牛奶店、一片狼藉的教室、火焰焚烧的施工中大楼，或是他人的血肉。那么身处废墟中的少年内心是愤怒、懊悔、恐惧，或是一片麻木，无人知晓，也没有人乐意探究。好比你站在狮笼之外，那么此刻狮子在想什么呢，这与你无半点关系，你也无心探究，只要保持安全的距离就好了。

天空中的光已经快要敛尽，月亮却迟迟不肯出现，于是现在只有那么一缕残存的阳光摇摇欲坠地挂在那里，却给人以黎明第一缕光的错觉。

那人在高楼的天台边，蹦跳着，姿势摇摇欲坠，他看过去，总觉得那人心里仿佛藏了什么不可告人的恶毒想法，况且，如果没有藏什么恶毒想法才是不正常的吧。

“有什么恶毒想法的难道不是你吗？”如同听到了他的思考一般，那人转过脸来，苍白到病态的脸庞上显得格外鲜红醒目的双唇开合着，“杀、人、凶、手。”

他突然感到了恐惧，发自心底的被他人看透自己最肮脏龌龊的那一面的恐惧。

“人类总是擅长伪装，伪装友好，伪装善良，伪装无害，伪装与世无争，就算是欺骗自己这种事情，也可以轻轻松松地变得驾轻就熟。只要他们想，说服自己把夕阳看作黎明也没问题，不，难道不是一直都在这样自欺欺人吗。”

“小静也总是自欺欺人吧，明明是个怪物，却总要欺骗自己，以为这样就能变成人类么？所以才从来不听别人讲话吧，真过分，我可是时时刻刻都在提醒你你是怪物的事实呢。当然了，对于想要欺骗自己的人来说，那个总是把谎言的气球戳破的人才是讨厌到恨不得对方就此消失吧。”

“所以说，小静你还在忍耐什么呢？只要你想，我就会彻底消失啊，就像这样。”

天地突然翻转，那人失去平衡坠落，他奔过去，只来得及看到对方带着一贯的微笑，落入苍茫茫的如同大海般无尽的天空之中。

这场景似曾相识，也许他曾见证过无数次对方的死亡，因为就连胸口撕裂一般的疼痛也无比地熟悉。

 

（2,0）（觉悟）

“只能这样了，”可能是怕被误认成医院里的医生，岸谷新罗没有穿平时的白色大衣，“临也的身体已经衰败到了不能维持的地步，换句话说，即使有这些仪器代替着临也的内脏发挥作用，也只是推迟了他死亡的时间而已。”

还没到探视时间，平和岛静雄只能透过探视走廊的玻璃看进去，昔日的犬猿之仲身上盘绕着的全是各种管子和线，他躺在那里，被各种陌生的仪器围在中央，好像要被它们淹没。

他一直都是这么瘦小的吗？

平日里总是一边聒噪一边跳来跳去的跳蚤彻底安静之后，静雄才发现原来对方是极瘦的，如今甚至已经到了可以用瘦弱形容的地步。然而已经没有任何意义了，发现了这样的事实对于对方的病情没有任何帮助，只会让他的内心升起一股罪恶感。我竟然一直在对这样瘦小的人毫不留情地使用我一直厌恶的暴力，以至于将对方打成这样生死不知的模样。不，平和岛静雄无端地感到一阵恐惧导致的心悸，我怎么会做出这样的事……怎么会有这样的想法。没有深究为何莫名地将别人的祸端强加于自己，明明他人的怪病与自己无关，对方还是那只可恶的跳蚤。虽然直接将一切归咎于前几日莫名其妙的梦境，然而内心的波澜无法抚平，我大概……一直在逃避什么吧。

几日来的奇怪梦境悉数涌上心头，终有一日我会杀死临也吗，平和岛静雄低头看到自己的双手，带着足以破坏身边一切事物的暴力的双手，意外地外形平凡，如果没有这场怪病使敌对关系突然中止，这双手有一日会沾满临也的鲜血吗？

根本不知道自己想了什么，也没有走几步路，抬头却看到自己已经站在来良中学门口，不对，牌上的几个大字分明是“私立来神学园”，发生了什么？

仍然习惯性地去寻找那个总是不安好心的总是置身蚊帐之外的人，果然在人群中看到了熟悉的恶心笑脸，只是比之前在医院看到的样子稚嫩了许多，身上穿的也是熟悉的学兰校服，跳蚤这是变小了？

虽然比如今病怏怏地缩在床上的人小了好几岁，但是只要有什么奇怪的事情发生总和这只跳蚤脱不了干系是一定的了，抱着这样的信念，平和岛静雄朝不知为何出现的国中生临也大步走了过去。其实这样高个子又染了发的男人在一群学生中十分醒目，两人还相距一段距离时，临也已经注意到了静雄，他没有逃走，反而朝习惯性地对犬猿之仲摆出一脸凶相的男人挥了挥手。

“今天一早又遇见真是好巧啊，静雄君，”怎么回事，临也只在刚刚认识时叫过自己几天静雄君吧，还没等平和岛静雄想明白这是怎么一回事，看到他一身酒保服的临也已经弯腰开始根本不经任何忍耐的嘲笑，“噗哈哈哈，这算什么嘛静雄君，看起来像是那种会在星期天去新宿三丁目参加聚会的人。”

不等静雄忍不住发怒，临也抬起头，脸上却没有了笑：“如果我没有猜错，你是来自未来的静雄君吧？”不明白临也为什么这么镇定，但是即使是作为犬猿之仲静雄也不得不承认临也的智商超出常人。全非赞美，而是无可置疑的事实，好比现在，作为一个入学不久的高中生，临也却比早已进入社会多年的静雄更早地接受了这一设定。

“这算什么？既然你认识我，这说明我们的交情至少没有终结于卒业式吧，”临也上上下下地打量着已经长大成人的静雄，“那么我们是什么关系？对手？敌人？别告诉我后来我们成了朋友，我会忍不住呕吐出来的。”平和岛静雄有些头疼，虽然现在被对方用恶心到了一般的语气不停地嘟囔给气得不得了，但良知努力地说服自己不要对未成年人出手。

世界上有很多事情不是用武力就可以简单解决的，比如眼下这种情况。话说自从毕业后就很少看到临也这样疑惑的模样了，自从踏入社会之后就整天穿着黑漆漆的衣服，整天挂着奇怪的笑面也不知道在想些什么，更可恶的是那只跳蚤却一副总能看穿人心的样子，真是不爽不爽不爽不爽……不，烦躁着的静雄看着眼前一脸疑惑与警惕的临也想，现在这只小跳蚤可是什么都不知道哟，量他如何神机妙算，也不可能猜到未来几年会发生什么吧，更何况是与刚刚认识的人。不由自主地弯起了嘴角，毕竟这样戏耍跳蚤的机会，可是千载难逢啊。

被与你有关的奇怪梦境纠缠了那么久，怎么会轻易放过你啊，不过，就算是说你被我杀死了，也只会使你更加兴奋吧，一定要更加、更加令人挫败和羞耻才够本啊。

“还真是伤人啊临也君，”看起来似乎是作出了什么重大决定的静雄君，露出了不怀好意的笑容，“昨晚明明那么可爱地一边哭泣一边求饶，今天居然做出这样冷淡的样子。”

努力地模仿着电视剧里猥琐大叔的样子，对方果然上钩了，应该是话语中透露的信息量根本不是这种国中生可以轻易接受的缘故吧，更何况是自己与同性的秘事，居然就这样直白地被说出口。

“开什么玩笑，”可以说是羞愤到涨红了脸，对方立即掏出了从不离身的折刀，指尖却控制不住地在颤抖，“深爱着全人类的我，怎么会与静雄君这样的怪物在一起？”

多久没有见到这样熟悉的折刀了呢？自从临也长卧病榻后，曾经隔三差五就会被用于双方毫无意义的打斗的折刀现在也只能呆在某个角落里落灰了吧？

只是稍稍低头走神了一会儿，抬头时跳蚤已经不见，站在跟前的是名为龙之峰的来良后辈，而对方正试图唤回他的思绪：“静雄先生？您在听吗？”

原来我走神了么，平和岛静雄感到一阵愧疚，居然在与后辈的谈话中出神，实在不算礼貌。我们在交谈什么来着，拼命搜寻大脑结果一无所获，自己苦恼的表情却被当成了生气，对方看起来更加惶恐。

“没什么事情发生，大概是经常见到两位前辈在街头争斗，看到静雄先生就会想起临也先生。说起来，也有好一阵没有见到临也先生了，最近的池袋还真是平静呀。”

挥别了后辈平和岛静雄才想明白，折原临也并没有公开过生病的消息。而现在……公布不公布，也没有意义了，毕竟已经到了快要发讣告的程度。

不知道自己露出了什么表情，后辈的表情居然变得有些惊讶。“抱……抱歉，”后辈深鞠一躬，慌乱地告别，“天气预报说明天可能会下雨，前辈请记得带伞。”

身边走过的校服无比熟悉，十分符合怀旧主题，静雄却想起了几小时前新罗在医院里说过的话。“治疗的话已经几乎没有什么好转的希望，这样只是在延长他的痛苦，他现在的状态也只能说是还活着。”新罗顺着静雄的目光看过去，临也的样子委实只能用“还活着”来形容，“真是感人的坚持，为了能和赛尔提在同一个世界里多呆一会儿，无论多大的痛苦我都可以忍受，不，如果是因为赛尔提，这简直可以被称为甜蜜的痛苦了。他大概也是吧，一直因为对什么我们所不知晓的东西所怀有的执念而坚持着，即使因此变成这样勉强存活着的样子。”

临也的执念究竟是什么，当时静雄能想到的只有他三天两头挂在嘴边的恶心的人类爱。但是如果在过去临也真的曾经与他有过那样的对话，平和岛静雄不知道每次临也在挑衅他时究竟是抱着怎样的心情的。对于临也来说，有人向他许诺了一个虚无缥缈的未来，而直到现在他即将迎来自己的落幕，那个人也未能兑现。

原来你这个跳蚤被我骗了这么多年啊，平和岛静雄觉得自己应该好好嘲笑那家伙一番，如果能看到那人吃瘪的表情真是再好不过了，仅仅是想象一下就开心得好像整个人要从胸口正中撕裂了。

好像真的很累了，原来开心是这么累的一件事情吗，没有换鞋，直接坐在玄关的平和岛静雄深深抱紧自己，然而胸口仍在抽痛，有什么一直紧握着的东西就要从指间逃走的感觉。

原来你为了这种无聊的事情就擅自困扰我这么多年吗。

原来你被我这种拙劣的谎言欺骗了这么多年吗。

原来你一直都是……这种心情吗。

 

（0,2）（太阳落下，月亮升起，而他从不曾直视太阳）

没有任何场景，他只能听到那人恼人的声音喋喋不休地从前方某处传来。

“明明从来都没有试图了解过我，草履虫的脑子是被病毒入侵精神错乱了吗？”

“这根本没有任何意义，小静总是执着于一些无聊的事。”

“以为对别人表达关心就会变成人类吗？小静还真是天真。”

过了好一会儿他才明白，他和对方身处同一个房间，只是没有任何光线才使周围漆黑一片。恍然大悟的瞬间一切回到了他身上，对方的声音带来的位置、高度、气息，甚至，他可以想象到对方是以一副怎样的神情站在他面前肆意嘲笑他。他知道他只有一次机会，太阳已经落下，而月亮仍在地平线以下徘徊，没有光线的世界里此时此刻他只有声音可以驱使。

“我以为……”他开口，声音虽然有点沙哑，但他仍自顾自地叙述着，也并没有关注对方是否用心聆听，他们之间的交流一贯如此，“我以为，你在逐渐死亡，就在我眼前逐渐走向死亡。那一瞬我完全没有觉得自己的心愿即将实现，我以为你又要逃走了，而且是从这场我们都耗费了多年时间才建立起来并早已成为习惯的关系中擅自逃离，”他前进着，虽然对方的呼吸声说明那人也在后退，但他没有停止，“我心里的地方只有那么大，只能放下那么几个人，擅自占据了那么大的地方，现在居然想要退出，你以为我会同意吗？”

那个人好一会儿没有说话，当他开口的时候，声音居然有一丝不易听出的颤抖：“真好笑，这算是小静的表白？”

“说白了小静只是希望能和别人建立对彼此来说都很重要的关系吧？”

“原来我在一定程度上实现了小静的愿望啊。”

“对小静来说是什么关系都无所谓吧？不管是犬猿之仲还是爱人还是别的什么关系，只要可以建立足够紧密的关系。”

“就连对方是谁也没有关系是吧，不管是折原临也，还是别的什么人。”

对方的声音仍喋喋不休地从前方某处传来，这时他走到了那人之前站立着的地方，那里只有一把冰冷的折刀，他却珍重地紧紧握在手中贴于胸前，内心感到无上的喜悦。

对方的声音仍在继续，听起来却变得亲切。

“夕阳已经落下来了，而月亮还没有出现的时候总是最黑暗的。”

“但是没关系，月亮很快就会升起来了。”

 

（1,0）（痛心的失去）

阴雨天通常会伴随着悲伤、追忆、离去以及告别。

平和岛静雄跟在田中汤姆身后走在池袋的街头，想起早上电视里的晨间占卜节目里那个女主持人如此郑重其事地在预报完今日的天气后占卜出的不吉利预言。明明是适合温柔地微笑的和善女子，一般也会嫁给平凡又温柔的男人，生一对子女，拥有平凡又安定的人生，女儿要叫什么呢？

等等，我为什么要想这些，平和岛静雄觉得自己真是有够无聊，与其臆想演技拙劣的电视台女主持，不如考虑一下晚上吃什么。话说昨天的晚饭是什么来着，记得临也说想吃玉子烧，不，这是上个月的事了，不对，我跟那只跳蚤什么时候一起吃过饭嘛。  
头顶的天空积蓄了大半天的乌云，此刻阴沉沉地压下来，视线里的色调也变得阴沉，人群沉默着脚步匆匆的样子如同头顶上沉默着卷舒开合的积雨云。

空气变得潮湿而粘稠，平和岛静雄可以分辨出其中混合着的潮湿水气、人群散发的罐头一般的气息、汽车的尾气，以及某种熟悉的臭味。他猛回头——对上了一个沉默的自动贩卖机。

先是尴尬地咳了一声。然后才想起那个总能轻易激起他怒火的跳蚤现在躺在医院里，靠各种仪器和管子苟延残喘。这个认知让平和岛静雄很不爽，他说不出这是什么原因，然而身体诚实地表达着他的心情。只是稍稍用力，欠债人的大门就尖叫着扭曲了一角。

电话铃声突兀地响起，平和岛静雄疑惑地停下拆欠债人门板的动作，接起电话，那头新罗说：“静雄，我现在在医院。九琉璃和舞流已经签了自愿撤掉生命维持设备的文件。我们在准备拔管，你……要不要来见临也最后一面？”

时间停了一秒，也可能是两秒，新罗可能是在医院的走廊里打的这通电话，平和岛静雄可以听到电话那头格外安静，连折原姐妹压抑的抽泣都听得清清楚楚。

平和岛静雄的第一反应是幸好自己已经把应该对临也讲的话都说过了，然后他才想起那只曾发生于梦境，而在那个梦境之外，他从未有过如此直白地展露自己真实心意的勇气，而他们两个彼此之间也不曾好好听对方讲过话。

一直在胸口盘旋着的错误感情，对象是最不可能的那个人，最终，也未能正大光明地在灼灼日光之下将它送出。他感到了愤怒，并非针对其他的任何人或事物，而是指向他自己，然而他只有愤怒。无论过了多少年，成长为怎样神奇又强大的都市传说，他仍然不曾摆脱那个茫然又无助地站在牛奶店的废墟中央的男孩。因为自己的爱慕而鲁莽地毁灭了憧憬之人的一切，心中除了对于当下所发生的事情的简单定义，只剩下对于自己的单纯又恶毒的愤怒。

平和岛静雄觉得自己好像被什么穿透了，他徒劳地张着嘴，像一条溺死在空气里的鱼，随着视线的模糊，这个于虚假之中的虚假之都，开始分崩离析。

雨水适时地落下，固执地站立于废墟中央的怪力少年，终于在大雨中嚎啕痛哭。

 

（0,1）（月亮升起来了）

“小静，要听故事吗？”那人坐在长沙发的一头朝他招手。

这里大概是对方的事务所，因着那人观察人类的兴趣，有一面墙上安了高大的落地窗，记忆自然而然地出现，他们在房间的矮脚茶几上煮过热气腾腾的火锅，那时候临也还念念不忘他写的小说的最新情节，不对，应该是刚刚收到的新情报。

当时暖烘烘热乎乎的房间里现在空荡荡的，也没有开灯，于是云翳间透出的清冷月光顺着落地窗滑进屋子，在地板上投下几个规则的方形。

他十分自然地走过去坐在旁边，躺下来刚好枕在那人大腿上。这种事早在高中时确定关系前就已做过无数次，“提前拥有了中老年作息规律”的草履虫总把临也抓去一起午休，而精力旺盛的未来情报贩子更乐于研究人类，只好给他作膝枕。跳蚤身上没多少肉，膝枕也是硬得咯人，还不如枕自己的手臂舒服，然而不论是高中时的他还是现在的他都固执地痴迷于那人的膝枕。

尚未被故事填充的房间安静地等待着，他的眼前落下一片清光，窗外，银白色的月亮艰难地跋涉过厚重的云层。

那人打开手中的书本，开始照着上面念起来：

“从前，世界上有一种神奇的盒子，里面有世人想要的任何东西，是一种能使心愿成真的神奇宝盒。宝盒的内部可大可小，包罗万象，但有一个条件，就是宝盒里的东西是不可以带出来的，同样外界的东西也不可以带进去。尽管如此，还是有无数人甘愿将自己的一生锁进一只小小的宝盒。

“少年失去了自己的恋人，于是他告别了自己的家人和友人，走过无数的地方，打败了过去与未来的自己，杀死了怪兽，得到了宝盒。然而这一只宝盒内有无数的复杂迷宫和幻象，那些幻象不但十分具有诱惑性，而且可以以假乱真，唯有日光可以将它们驱除。于是少年白天四处寻找着恋人，晚上则努力驱除迷惑人心的幻象。

“经过无数天的寻找，少年终于找到了自己的恋人。当时是在没有阳光也没有月光的黑夜与白天的分界线，恋人突然出现在少年身边，想要像往常一样搞个恶作剧将少年吓一跳，少年却以为这是幻象，于是毫不犹豫地杀死了对方。恋人没有想到少年会杀死自己，没有来得及开口便被杀死了。然后太阳升起来了，死去的恋人却没有因为接触到阳光而消失，这时少年才意识到，他杀死了自己一直寻找着的恋人。然而所有的愿望都只能对宝盒许一次，尽管曾在宝盒的迷宫内发现了另一只宝盒，他也不能再次许愿让恋人回来。少年认为这一切都是因为自己悲惨的宿命，他在死去的恋人身边度过了痛苦的白天，当太阳落下，月亮升起，身边又出现了恋人的幻象，正是少年所爱的乖巧模样。

“于是少年走进了另一只宝盒，这一次他许的愿望是：让太阳不再升起。于是幻象不会再因为日光而消失，少年终于可以与恋人永远在一起，故事至此也终于完结。”

那人翻开下一页，然后对他说：

“看啊，月亮升起来了。”

月亮升起来了。

 

（0,0）（永远在一起的故事）

一间普通的单身男人房间，一张简单的单人床，他闭着眼睛躺在床上，看起来如同沉溺于睡眠之中。惨白的月光透过窗帘，房间里的一切都像泛着隐隐约约的雪花点的老电影。

于是，只剩下听觉的他的世界里，床头柜的电话发出“嘀”的一声提示音后，开始自动播放留言，房间逐渐被来自外面世界的声音填充。

“静雄，今天怎么没来上班？身体不舒服吗？话说关于那个折原临也的事情，咳，我也很难过，总之还是赶快振作起来吧。”

“嘀。”

“静雄，我是新罗，临也的葬礼在这周周六，你要过来吗？什么？赛尔提等等我……”

“嘀。”

“静雄，在家吗？怎么没来参加葬礼？田中汤姆先生说你很久没去上班了，你在吗？”

“嘀。”

“哥哥，我们都很担心你，听到了请回个电话。”

“咔哒。”

一只苍白纤瘦的手伸过来关上了答录机，原本充满了整个房间的声音瞬间消失。

“小静，”那人悄悄爬上床，“你睡着了吗？”

关闭了自己的视觉，作为补偿，其它感官会变得更加灵敏。于是那个人的一切源源不断地通过其它感官传入他的世界，身下的床垫因为那人的重量而微微向一边倾斜着，空气中飘浮着的另一个人的气味，对方身体移动带起的微小气流擦过皮肤有羽毛般的触感。

然后他睁开眼睛，临也撑在他身体上方看着他，像一只恃宠而骄的黑猫。

“啊咧，小静这是故意吓我吗？”看到他睁开眼睛，临也反而笑起来，“真狡猾呀。”

“啧啧，汤姆前辈、新罗、小田田，还有亲爱的宝贝弟弟，居然有那么多人关心着小静，可是这里只有我呀，小静如果想要变成正常的人类的话，应该回到那边去吧。”

“那你还会在那里等着我吗？”

“小静觉得呢？”

又把问题推回去了，真是狡猾呀，别人也是这样被欺骗的吗？

但是被欺骗也没有关系，这种被爱着的感觉，哪怕是错觉也没有关系。

心脏平静而安稳地跳动着，不知为何生出一丝满足的感觉，无论此刻是真实还是虚妄都没有关系了。

他没有回答，模糊的月光透过窗帘照进来，对方的嘴唇看起来像布丁一样美味。

下一秒临也俯身，他们安静地接吻。

 

——————END——————


End file.
